Milk: A Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. Chlark! Chloe only thought that Clark was going to teach her how to milk a cow. She never anticipated how things would progress from there.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville.**

_Welcome to my first CHLARK! This is the second of my "Requested" fics, asked for by tobywolf13, whose request was as follows: _**Chloe and Clark, milking, "Why does it take so long?"**

_I hope you like it! And remember, if anyone wants me to do a oneshot for them, give me a pairing (no clana or lexana), and give me a prompt and I'll try write the "Requested" oneshot._

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm up at this god-forsaken hour of the morning, and not snug as a bug in a rug in my wonderfully warm bed?" Chloe asked a little annoyed, hugging herself to try and keep her body warm. It was a chilly Kansas morning, and even before the roosters were up she was with Clark, in his barn, looking at Miss Maybelle the cow with misgivings.

"You said you wanted to learn how to milk, didn't you?" Clark flashed his pearly whites, obviously amused with her. "This is the time I have to get up every morning to milk."

Watching Miss Maybelle switching her tail irritated, Chloe raised an eyebrow at the small stall and the small stool, and then at the bucket. She hadn't thought that Clark would take her comment so seriously. Sure, she'd wanted to learn how to milk a cow—what city girl _hadn't_ wondered at least once in her life how it was done?—but seeing the things up close and personal were beginning to change her mind.

"She doesn't look too friendly." The blonde announced helpfully when Miss Maybelle back-kicked and knocked over the bucket.

"Naw, she's the tamest of all the cows." Clark straightened the bucket and then patted the stool.

Chloe made a face. "Why don't you just show me and then I'll try?"

"Fair enough." Once again flashing one of those smiles that always made Chloe melt, Clark grabbed a bucket filled with water and sat easily on the stool, using the slightly soapy water to clean the udders of the cow that had calmed down at his familiar touch.

Watching Clark as he soothed the cow by just using his voice, Chloe knew that she was smiling like a fool, but she couldn't help it. Clark's sweetness even made _cows_ fall in love with him, and the blonde had to bite back a wave of jealousy when Clark soothing ran his hand over the cow's coat, laughing when Miss Maybelle playfully swatted him in the face with her tail.

"I think that means: Keep your hands to yourself." She snarked, slowly and cautiously making her way closer to the duo and bending so that she and Clark were at eye-level. "If only she knew how fresh you're about to become."

Flushing slightly at her teasing remark, Clark grabbed a cloth and dried the udders before positioning the empty bucket beneath them. "Okay, so you sit like this, and carefully grab hold of them like _this_, and with a swift downward pull you're set." A jet of white stuff shot out and hit the bottom of the empty bucket violently, just to prove his point.

Chloe tore her eyes off of Clark's face and turned all of her attention on what he was doing. It looked simple enough, one just grabbed an udder and pulled down and milk appeared.

She'd done a _lot_ of more complicated things in her life like go head-to-head with Lionel Luthor, go head-to-head with _Lex_ Luthor (and survive _both_ encounters—thank you very much), she'd become one of the top junior reporters in the Daily planet, she'd managed to help Clark get over Lana's dumping him and going MIA again, _and_ she still found time and energy to play sidekick to not only _one_ superhero, but a whole Justice League full of them.

She could do this.

"It's really easy once you have the wrist action down pat." Clark announced innocently, obviously having _no idea_ how that comment could be taken for.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from giggling. Her big dumb alien was _way_ too innocent for his own good.

And yet…it was so good to see him like this again. When Lana had left him after leaving the hospital, Chloe had thought she'd never see the happy Clark Kent she'd known and loved for so long. Of course, she'd been in prison at the time, but Lois had come over as soon as she'd heard to tell her that not only had Lana left Clark, but that Clark and Lex had disappeared.

Chloe'd been worried, what had Lex done? Was Clark okay?

She'd been surprised when the next day she'd been released with profuse apologies from the wardens. The blonde hadn't understood what was going on until she'd seen a defeated-looking Clark Kent waiting for her outside of the holding facility.

Chloe closed her eyes and let herself be immersed in that memory.

_"Clark." The words were like a prayer on her lips as Chloe threw herself into his arms, shaking as tears began to fall. "You're here…you're okay." She'd been so scared--so frightened that Lex had hurt him, that she'd never see him again, terrified that he would no longer be a part of her life._

_"__**Chloe**__." Clark's voice was broken as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her to him as if she was his whole world, as if she was the only one keeping him standing._

_"What __**happened**__?" She whispered, rubbing his back in a comforting motion, trying to pull back so she could look into his eyes, but his hold on her kept her plastered against him._

_"The device didn't control the Traveler." Clark's whispery voice was wobbly. "It did the opposite, actually, after opening up a worm hole and sucking us into a different dimension." He took in a deep breath before letting it go once again. "Chloe, the Fortress is destroyed."_

_"Oh __**no**__…" She whispered. The fortress had been Clark's only connection to his real heritage, the only key he'd had to understanding himself and his powers fully. She then frowned, remembering something else he'd said. "What do you mean it did the opposite than control you?"_

_Clark made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat before pulling away from her, reaching for her hand and holding it tight as he gave the people around them a glare and walked out._

_As soon as they were alone he superspeeded them back to the loft and let her down gently on the sofa before sitting down next to her. "When Lex used the device, it backfired, and after I got over the horrible pain, I ended up being able to control __**him**__." Clark sneered at the irony of the situation. "And when the fortress destroyed, it activated a wormhole that took Lex and I to another dimension."_

_Chloe looked up at him, green eyes wide, vaguely noticing how the hand he still used to hold hers was shaking. "What sort of dimension? Was it like the Phantom Zone?"_

_"No." Clark scoffed, looking away. "It was an alternate of this place, yet it was ugly, it was awful. Everyone I knew was there—even my father—and yet no one was who I knew."_

_She winced, sensing the pain he felt mentioning Jonathan Kent. "Tell me about it."_

_And he did._

_Clark sat there for hours and told her of the adventure he'd had in the dark, alternate reality in which Martha Kent was a Luthor, and Jonathan Kent was a drunken farmer about to lose his farm to Lionel--who'd stolen Martha from him._

_He'd spoken of a world in which Lana Lang was a downright bitch, married to Pete Ross and heavily pregnant while having an affair with Lex Luthor—governor of Smallville._

_This world had also had a Clark—or should she say—a __**Kal**__._

_Clark had seen what he could have become if he hadn't been raised by the Kents, and he hadn't liked it, the experience had scarred him horribly._

_"What about me?" Chloe asked, realizing that she had yet to be mentioned. "Where was I in this other world?" Seeing him wince, she frowned. "Was I--did I exist?"_

_"You existed." He whispered, head ducked, silky dark hair falling into his face, shadows hiding his expression from her. "But you weren't you."_

_"I don't understand." Chloe whispered, slightly frightened by Clark's reaction._

_"You were his Queen, Kal's."_

_Mossy green eyes widened and she hated the fact that she was blushing. God, when was she going to be completely over Clark?_

_The Kryptonian sighed. "You weren't the Chloe I know…I—he—had corrupted you. All your light was darkness, and you enjoyed the things he did to others—seeing you like that made me miss you—the real you—so much."_

_Gulping, Chloe looked up at the ceiling, desperate to change the subject. "Clark? Why am I free? Why did they let me out?"_

_"Before I terminated the control over Lex, I had him subconsciously not want to hurt you--I forced him to never want to hurt you again--and when we finally made it out of that dimension he just walked away, grabbed his cellular, and called the people holding you."_

_"What about you?" She asked. "Did you make him forget about you? Not want to hurt you?" The silence was all the answer she needed. "Clark! Why—why wouldn't you--?"_

_"Chloe, I needed to help you! That was the only thing on my mind!" Clark shot to his feet, anger causing his voice to go deep. "All I knew was that you'd been taken because of Jimmy's __stupidity__ and all throughout my time in the dimension I was terrified that time moved differently and when we finally got out years would have passed here! All I wanted to do was get you out!"_

_"But--!" Chloe stood as well._

_Clark suddenly turned on her, hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "I couldn't lose you!"_

_Chloe froze, eyes wide as she watched him crumble in front of her._

_"Lana left me." Clark whispered as he pulled her to him once more, hands around her, face burying in her hair. "I can deal with that. It hurts like hell but I'll get over it." Wet tears fell upon the skin of her neck as he trembled. "But I need you, Chloe."_

"Wanna give it a shot now?" Clark asked, bringing her back to the present, already off of the stool and with his large hand on the small of her back, lowering her to the stool.

"Wow, someone's anxious." Chloe laughed, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt and hesitating as she stared at the cow. "Come on Chloe, you can do this." Reaching forwards she grabbed hold onto the udders as she'd seen Clark do, and pulled downwards.

The only outcome she got from that was Miss Maybelle's annoyed moo.

Frowning, Chloe concentrated and once more tried to do as Clark had told her to, and this time Miss Maybelle slapped her tail against Chloe's face so hard it stung.

Spitting out cow hair, Chloe turned to glare at Clark, who was chuckling in amusement to her right. "You think this funny, ET?"

He narrowed his eyes, all amusement replaced with annoyance. "How many times do I have to say that I prefer the term 'Intergalactic Traveler'?"

"Okay then, **IT**." She smirked when he made a face at her.

"You're useful with your mouth, Ms. Sullivan, but I don't think your hands are quite as talented." Clark teased back. "Otherwise, you'd be getting some nice warm white stuff shooting out of that."

Chloe couldn't help it, she shivered and made up her face in disgust. "N_ever_ call me Ms. Sullivan. It reminds me of when Lionel tried to seduce me in your body, it's not a memory I cherish." She then realized something and burst out laughing. "And Clark? Stop with the milking talk, if you weren't so oblivious and naïve I'd think you were hitting on me!"

He blushed. "I—_what_?"

"_Exactly_, so shut up." Laughing at the expression on his face as he obviously was trying to figure out what she was talking about, Chloe took in a deep breath and returned to her task, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she continued to repeat the 'wrist action' she'd seen Clark perform yet none of the nice 'warm white stuff' shot out.

Frustration mounted as she shifted on the stool, refusing to let this cow get the best of her. She squeezed harder, pulling down a bit harsher, and Miss Maybelle let out a pained sound that caused Chloe to let go in guilt.

"Sorry girl." Chloe murmured, rolling her eyes when she realized that she was talking to a _cow_.

"You wanna know what you're doing wrong?" Clark asked after a couple minutes of silence as Chloe went over everything she did, mentally compared it to what _Clark_ had done, and still couldn't find out what she was messing up.

"_Please_!" She nodded, not ashamed to admit that this was _way_ more complicated than he'd made it seem.

Flashing her a grin, Clark bent behind her, surprising Chloe as his arms went around her, his hands on his as he brought their entwined hands to the cow's udders. "You're too tense, holding it wrong and squeezing at the wrong time."

Chloe gulped, forcing her gaze from his face to the cow. "Okay."

His hands on hers, Clark's voice was a caress against her ear. "Relax your hold, yes, like that, just hold it, good girl."

Chloe closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip to keep the moan silent as his voice, so raspy and masculine, did embarrassing things to her.

"Move it up." He moved her hands up so that she bumped the soft underbelly of the cow, pressing upwards against the skin. "And now tug downwards, pressing with these fingers, yes, like _that_."

The sound of a minimal—yet existent!—splash was heard as a small jet of milk shot out and into the bucket.

"I did it!" Chloe knew it was foolish, it was only a tiny little splash of milk, yet the feeling of pride and happiness, of _accomplishment_ filled her like bubbles, and she squealed in excitement, turning to Clark and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Yes, you did." Clark's chuckle reverberated throughout her body as his arms went around her, rubbing her back in slow, circular motions.

Chloe whimpered when the back of her shirt rode up and his calloused fingers trailed over her bare skin. Her eyes closed and her fingers dug into his shoulders; she breathed in his scent of pine cones and mountain air, and her breath grew as erratic as her heartbeats as his fingers continued to rub against her skin.

_God, he's so--_

_--OFF LIMITS!_

Eyes flying open at that, Chloe quickly pushed away, the sudden movement causing them to topple down on the floor of the barn next to Miss Maybelle, who made a noise that sounded suspiciously like _amusement_.

The blonde gulped as she looked down at where she straddled his hips, pressed down against a certain area she thought a little too much of, and realized that in her haste she'd made things even _more_ awkward. Clark had shifted so that he'd suffered the brunt of the fall, though her knees were throbbing slightly.

"Clark! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She quickly got to her feet despite her throbbing knees and offered him a hand, wondering why he kept looking at her like that.

Clark finally cleared his throat and accepted the hand she offered, allowing her to help him up. His smile was easy as he looked down on her. "Wanna try it again?"

Her eyes widened and she _knew_ she was blushing. "Try-try-try?"

"_Milking_." For a second, something like devilish amusement seemed to pass through those baby blue eyes, yet in a second it was gone, and Chloe scolded herself for even _thinking_ that something impure could ever go through Clark's mine—about _her_.

"Uh, _sure_, why not?" Chloe asked all-too-brightly, righting the stool and sitting on it once more. "I got it to work once. Should be a piece of cake!"

A whole hour later, Chloe could have kicked the cow in irritated if it wasn't a living being—and if she wasn't sure that the cow would most probably kick her right back.

"I give up!"

"You just got a little more to do." Clark responded, grating on her nerves.

"Why is it still so hard? Why don't I get as much milk to squirt out as you did?" Chloe complained, shaking her hands, which were a mixture of numbness and pain from the repeated action. "Why does it take so long? Why didn't _you_ take this long? I _know_ you don't super-speed this chore because you're afraid of hurting the cows."

She was pouting, she _knew_ she was pouting, and she pouted even more at the thought of _her_ pouting.

"You're wrist action is off." Clark announced, amusement coloring each word.

"_Jimmy_ never complained about my _wrist action_." Chloe muttered angrily to herself, forgetting that her friend had super-hearing. "And it never took this damned long to get any of the white warm stuff _either_!" The sound of Clark choking caused her to turn to look at him in concern. "You okay there?"

Suddenly all amusement was gone from Clark's face. "I think that's enough for today's lesson."

Chloe frowned, wondering at the change in him all of a sudden. "Um, okay?" Getting up, she shook her hands once more, trying to bring some life back into them. "So, Clark, is breakfast included in this little--?"

"How could you have ever liked that little pipsqueak?"

Turning back to look at her friend when she heard his dark tone of voice, Chloe looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Jimmy." Clark said the name slowly as he walked passed her to look out of the barn at the horizon. "How could you have been with him for so long?"

Wondering where this was going, Chloe decided to sit down on the stool again. "Well, he was cute, wanted to spend time with me, and wasn't a Meteor Freak." The blonde really didn't see why this conversation was being had anyway. Jimmy and her hadn't been together for a while now, after getting out of prison she'd broken things with him, so why bring him up now of all times?

"How—how could you have _slept_ with him?"

Cheeks beet red, Chloe shot up like a bullet. "That is none of your business, Clark Jerome Kent!"

"Yes it is!" Clark turned around, glaring at her.

"No, it _isn't_!" Chloe picked up the bucket of milk and squared her shoulders, making her way to the door. "Now, I'm going to go inside to boil this milk and when you come inside you better--."

As she was passing him, Clark's arm shot out and Chloe cried out as she was suddenly pulled to him with such strength that the bucket flew from her hands and the milk that she'd worked so hard to get covered them from head to toe.

Normally Chloe would fight with all she had, but the look in Clark's eyes froze her, and she could only look back up at him, body burning where it pressed against his. "_Clark_?"

"You kissed me."

She blinked. "When did I--?"

"When the world was ending, when you thought you'd never see me again, _you_ kissed _me_." Clark spoke, his eyes darker. One had firmly around her waist, keeping her pressed against him, the other pulling back a milk-coated strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face. "And then when I came back for you, you left with _him_. _Why_?"

Chloe's heart thumped loudly, she knew Clark could hear it, hear how his closeness, his smell, his _voice_ affected her. "Because I shouldn't have kissed you."

His eyes darkened and narrowed, and his hold on her tightened. "_Why_?"

"Because--just _because_!" Chloe gasped as his hold tightened even _more_, and she was suddenly lifted somewhat off the ground. "Clark! Put me down this instance!"

"No, we've skirted around this issue _too long_ now Chloe!" Clark _growled_ at her, reminding her so much of Kal that she found herself looking around the barn for any signs of Red K. "I need you to tell me _why_ you shouldn't have kissed me."

"Because you don't love me, Clark!" Chloe exploded, hating him for making her humiliate herself like this. "I kissed you because I love you and I was terrified you would die and I'd never have ever known what it was like to have your lips on mine. But I knew that you didn't love me, and I didn't want to lose your friendship, so I decided that--!" Her rant was swallowed by Clark's mouth on hers, hungry, needy.

Chloe's eyes flew open in surprise and for a moment she couldn't move, yet when she felt his tongue brush shyly against her lips, seeking entrance, she threw her arms around his neck and opened up to him, not even _caring_ if he was acting this way because of Red K.

When Clark finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers, breath ragged. "You _really_ should stop making decisions for the both of us, Chlo."

Chloe couldn't help it, she let out a small chuckle before going serious once more, pulling away slightly so that she could look into his eyes. "You were coming back for me? If I hadn't gone with Jimmy to that damned vending machine--?"

He nodded silently.

She couldn't believe it. "You came back for me."

Clark chuckled softly as he wiped at a trail of white liquid running down the side of her face. "You know, I like your scent mixed with milk."

"You came back for me." Chloe whispered again, _hoarsely_, tears beginning to fog her view. "I can't believe it, I was so _stupid_! I—I--you--we--."

"Yes." Clark broke into her choked half-sentences. "We. _Us_."

She looked up at him, more vulnerable than she'd ever felt, a stray tear making its way down her cheek. "Us?"

His smile grew even tenderer as he bent forwards and kissed away the tear. "We should have been 'us' a long time ago." He whispered against her cheek.

She chuckled, nodding her agreement. "Damn right we should have."

His smile was a beautiful thing. "So, Chloe. The world isn't ending, but I was wondering if you'd give me another--."

Chloe didn't let him finish the sentence before throwing herself at him, mouth attacking his, milk and all.

* * *

Well, that's my first Chlark…for some reason I just could never get my inspiration to write CHLARK…but tobywolf13's Request forced me to! And I actually liked it--if I do say so myself.


End file.
